


Darkness breeds Darkness

by Rose_Thornborn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Heartbreak, M/M, Master/Slave, Revenge, Sadism, Torture, YOAI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thornborn/pseuds/Rose_Thornborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura kidnaps Atem through the betrayal of his Uncle. Bakura tortures him ruthlessly. Filled with hate and sadness a darkness spreads thew his heart, just like his captor he now wants his own revenge. Will he be saved and get his revenge or will Seto become the new Pharaoh. One thing is certain Atem will never be the same. Waring, Very Dark. i do not own Yu-gi -oh and make no money from this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Between an old run down brothel and sleazy pawn shop located in the part of the city no respectable man would be there was a tiny seemingly abandon hut. Its windows were either pried from its walls or broken, leaving the glass shards on the floor eager to cut into the flesh of any drunken fool who wasn’t watching where they were walking. The walls were crawling with the wood eating insects that flourished from it. Every hard breeze made the tiny building shake as if it was suffer from a high class earthquake.

This dark and depressing hut was the perfect place for Bakura, the legendary thief king to conduct his negotiations.

“So the plan is set old man?” Blue eyes narrowed and stared into equally harden blue eyes.

“Yes, everything is set for you to kidnap the pharaoh. Fallow my instructions and we will both be rid of him.” 

Bakura let out a cold chilling laugh. I guess after this we both get what we want. I get to kill the Pharaoh and your son takes his place.”

“Keep your voice down thief, less unwanted ears hear us.” The old man tossed a bag of gold Bakura and pulled up his clock, readying himself to slip away into the shadows. “There enough money to buy your way out of Egypt once you solved our problem. Remember you only have once chance.”

The thief’s lips curved up showing white fang like teeth shining in the darken room. “Nice doing business with you Aknadin.” With that the pair parted and disappeared into the night in different directions. One heading towards the palace and the other towards the barren desert.  
………………………………………………… 

Bakura road threw the sandy hills for hours. The recently stolen horse was a black royal stallion of prestige breeding. The poor drunken guard he stole it from was sure to get whipped for losing him. It was a small satisfying win that he stole from the pharaoh, even if it was unlikely Atem would even be informed of something as trivial as a loss horse

Reaching his home he dismounted the horse and tied him to a nearby tree, where there was a bucket of water and pile of hay waiting. The horse looked at the food and then turned his head to the side unintrested.

“Look at that, even his horses are too good to eat common food.” He chuckled. Gently he patted the beast shoulder. “What a grand beast you are. I bet you ate golden grain and expensive seeds. Sorry but you better get use to hay.”

A short snort was all the response he received from the stallion.

Still in fine sprits Bakura entered his home, which happens to be an old temple for worshipping a forgotten god. People never came here anymore. Not when they had new temples so much closer to home. The temple was old and uncared for but the stone walls were sturdy and safe. Of course the rooms were all empty; his stuff was in the bottom. 

Pushing a long table over he flipped the red rug revealing the secret door. As soon as he opened it a way of light and music hit him. The scent of roasted pork and wine filled his nostrils.

Under the church were miles of tunnels. Lining the walls of these tunnels were coffins covered in cob webs. He assumed that this was where the people who worshipped here buried their dead. It was the perfect place for a base. The thick walls blocked out any noise or light so they could live and party without fear.

“Look who’s finally back, our beloved king.” One man shouted. He past Bakura a cup of wine. 

The main part of their hideout was a large room that had a signal coffin in the center. The coffin must of belonged to some one important but Bakura could care less. Now the room was filled with tables and chairs. Beds were placed in random locations and a few cats wondered around keeping out rats. The coffin was currently being used as a table for playing cards.

Smirking Bakura jumped onto that very coffin interrupted the game being played on it. This got most of every ones attention.

“Listen up boys, I have great news.” Pulling out the bag he tossed it into the air. Golden coins fell like rain hitting the ground hard and loudly. This got everyone’s attention.

“We have a job to do. Tomorrow during the celebrations we kidnap the pharaoh.”

Loud booming shouts shook the walks. Dozens of mans raised their cups and cheered for their leader.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Warning this will be yoai and non con eventually.

In a grand palace, filled with servants you would find the Pharaoh seated on his golden thrown placed on top of a plat form with two floors of stairs leading down it. By his side was his trusted advisor priests Seto and his body guard Mahad. Excited for his birthday tomorrow the young ruler gently swung his feet back and forth and twirled his hair between his fingers. The jeweled ankles jiggled with every movement.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow, my uncle always plans the best parties.” 

“That he does my Pharaoh.” Seto said.

A young boy was brought into the throne room. The huge guards held him tightly.

“You majesty, this boy was caught stealing food.”

“Well give him a basket of bread and send him on his way.” Atem waved his hand dismissingly.

After the guards escorted the boy out his hears cringed from how loud his adviser yelled at him. 

“Pharaoh!” 

“It’s close to my birthday. I feel generous.” He shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

Mahad gave a low chuckle.

“If you allow people to steal from you and then reward them soon thief’s all around the world will be walking through our door.”

“Relax Seto. It was merely some food. It was probably just to feed his family. Now if he had stolen gold or jewelry than that would have been a different story.” Mahad countered. “It’s good that the people believe that their ruler is merciful and generous.”

Scoffing the priest crossed his arms.

“I think I’ll take a walk in the garden.” Getting up the Pharaoh walked down the stairs before looking behind his shoulder. “Are you coming Seto?”

“Of course my Pharaoh.”

Walking through the well watered and flourishing garden the young ruler whistled a happy tune. His Millennium Pendant bounced against his chest with every step. 

“You are simply to kind” Seto leaned in next to his ear. “My Pharaoh.” He whispered. “I guess that is one of the things I simply love about you.”

 

Atem leaned back against him. Thought he had gone through his growth spurt Seto was still much taller than him. 

“I appreciate your rare praise.” Raising his hand he gently caressed Seto’s cheek.

“How does it feel to be turning 17.”

“Like just another day. I really do hate the boring ceremony. But I do like the celebration that fallows it.”

“Tomorrow dozens of important people will be attending your party. Noble man and Kings alike, many will bring you their daughters. It’s about time we find you a suitor. 

“Aww, not that again. Cant I just marry Mana?”

Kaiba raised a questioning eye brow. “I thought you two were just friends.”

“We are, that way she won’t mind my affections for you.” Grabbing short brown locks of hair he pulled Kaiba’s head down for a kiss.

They pulled away when they heard Mana calling them.

“There you are Pharaoh, come on you need to chose the color of what table sheets we use for tomorrow.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the palace.

Atem looked back and reached for the priest. “Help me.” He mouthed.

Seto waved back and smiled. “No” he mouthed.  
………………………………………………………

Bakura and his men were well hidden in the crowed. He was extra careful to hide his gray hair. All the guards were on high alert today and many new him by the color of his hair alone. Their sharp spears were ready to pierce anyone who would ruin the pharaohs special day.

The morning of any Pharaohs birthday was spent in the temple doing ceremonial things that the thief king could care less about. They were probably just thanking the gods that their precious Pharaoh lived another year.

Scoffing Bakura snuck to the front of the crowed, not even worrying that Atem would see him. After all the royals were a good two hundred feet away from the commoners. No, normal people weren’t allowed to even be near the mighty pharaoh, in fact most of the time we wore a headdress to cover his face. Rolling his eyes Bakura searched the crowed of fat, and heavily weighed down by gold rich people. Most were from noble families in Egypt. Many he had had the pleasure of stealing from. There were some foreigners he didn’t recognize. Probably there to suck up to the pharaoh in an attempt to get on his good side.

Deep in the crowed he spotted him. Atem wasn’t wearing his head dress this time. He was dressed in a white tunic and blue cape that were probably made from silk. A golden belt was wrapped around his waist, matching the golden rings he had on. And along his ankles and arms were golden bracelets and guess what his big necklace was mad out of? Gold! He even had a fucking golden head band made shaped like a third eye. The only thing that wasn’t gold was the amulet around his neck. Bakura knew what that was made of.

“Fucking brat.” He spat. “I bet he doesn’t even know how to tie his own shoes. Fuck he probably has gold shoe laces.”


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“Thanks heavens that’s finally over. I thought the ceremony would never end. Must I do one every year?”

“Yes my pharaoh, its brings you good luck and prosperity.” Seto reminded him. “It’s also tradition.”

Currently the two were sitting in the royal carriage. Thousands of people were standing on the side of the road trying to get a peak of the mortal god himself.

Their destination was a lager building, constructed specifically for grand celebrations. The building had a ceiling four floors high and was as wide as a small field. Hundreds of people were already sitting down at tables. In the center was a large clear space made for dancing. The floors were made from green marble and the curtains were royal blue with golden lace designs. Long tables were filled with various delicacy and expensive wines. Above the dance floor hung an enormous crystal chandelier with layers and layers of glass ornaments hanging from it. Servants diligently tended to the guess and professional performs were preparing their acts.  
“Mana worked hard on the decorations. Everything’s looks divine.” Setto commented.

The Pharoah had taken his seat in the end of the room in front of the dance floor. His movable thrown was placed on top of another plat form; this one was only a few steps high.

“Everything dose look nice. But I am surprised that my uncle held the party here instead of at the palace like we do every year.”

“Maybe Aknadin just wanted to try something different.” Seto said.

“Or he invited so many suitors for the pharaoh he couldn’t fit them in the celebration room at the palace.” Mahad whispered to the priest. 

Atem looked over the crowed. “Speaking of wish, here comes King Feon from Tuntra. Looks like he’s brought his daughter to see me.” He looked over the child walking with the king. “Isn’t she a little young?”

“In Tundra marriages happen early on.” Manhad informed him.

“Well that’s not happening.”

The king greeted him fondly. Like any royals they made small talk and King Feon wished him happy birthday. When he introduced his young daughter Atem greeted her politely than quickly started changing the subject whenever his marriage was brought up.

Soon more nobles and foreign royalty started bring up their daughters, granddaughters and nieces. Many beautiful women his age were introduced to him, each one desperate to catch his eye.

“Any one strike your fancy pharaoh?”

“No” he said broadly.

Mahad scratched his forehead thinking. “Well what kind of women do you like?”

“I would like my lover to be tall, have short brown hair and have beautiful blue eyes. Oh and I like them feisty.”

Kaiba covered his face with his hand and shook his head. He hoped no one saw his blush or the sly look Atem was giving him.

“Well um… I will go check to see if anyone matches that description.” His body guards quickly stepped down into the crowed.

“Can you be anymore immature?”   
“You should relax more Kaiba, try some wine.”

“No time for that my pharaoh, the servants are bring in your gifts.”  
…………………………………

Bakura carefully peeked out of his hiding place. There were tacky overly dressed nobles everywhere. Their outfit looked like they were made of hundreds of rolls of expensive fabric. Their heavy coin bags were screaming to Bakura to lighten their load, less their seam break and the coins fall to the floor. Ignoring their sweat pleas with great difficulty the white haired bandit looks for his target. 

He found him sitting like a duck at the end of the dance floor. It was time to kill that bird.

“Hope you enjoyed your birthday because it is your last one.” His lips curved into another cruel smiled.

It disgusted him to see these people gorge on so much food at once when children were starving out there in the real world. They stuffed their mouth full of food that the hard working slaves provided while they sat on their ass getting fatter. 

It wasn’t all bad. He was able to get a close look at some beautiful noble women. These women wouldn’t even look at him twice. Some fancy ladies did find his rugged and wild appearance attractive and he could be very charming when he wanted to. Maybe after he killed the pharaoh he come back and try his luck.   
…………………………………………………………………

Atem graciously accepted all the gifts. Box after box was brought to him. He received rare animals like tigers and colorful birds, jewelry, gold, expensive clothes, statues of him and paintings made by famous painters. Some gave him beautiful slave boys and girls, those he planned to free after the party and offer them jobs as servants in his palace.

One particular large box was rolled on a carriage.   
“That’s a big one. Who sent it?” He asked curiously.

“Prince…Sebastian, I believe.” Mahad answered.

“I don’t remember hearing about Prince Sebastian. Strange, and I know all our guess.” Seto scratched his chin suspiciously. 

“Well it be rude not to open it” Atem waved to his guards. When they pulled the strings the whole box fell apart. A loud cry came from inside.

“Iv never been given a baby giraffe before!”

The giraffe had a collar attached to it with a long chain tied to a hook on the platform.

“You can play with it later sire. For now let’s carry on. Dinner will be served soon and after that we have a performance. I think it’s called the dance of the 50 men.” 

Crossing his arms elegantly Atem sighed. “Always a kill joy Mahad.”

The dancers were all big men. They had mask covering their faces and wore simple black clothes. The drumming started and the men started walking forward. The leader wore a white snake mask and held in his hand to long curved blades. Slowly he stretched out his muscular arms and waved the blade side to side. The sharp steal cut the air make a slicing sound. They continued to walk closer to the platform.

Suddenly the blades flew high into the air, flipping themselves several times. The man held his hand out with his palms up waiting for them to come down. The heavy points of the blades turned downward, it appeared like they would pierce the man’s hands but seconds before it could cut his flesh the man moved his hand and caught then by the handle. The whole time the man looked straight ahead at Atem, unworried that his timing would be wrong.

The crowed clapped for the mask man. 

With that the music grew louder and the dance turned into more of a knife show. They moved around while twirling, throwing and spinning different blades. One man dance around as blades were thrown at him by other performers.

Atem was happy that his guess was enjoying the show and he himself was having an enjoyable evening.

“Would you like a drink your majesty?” Asked a servant boy. He held a platter contain a pitcher and cup.

Sipping the drink he notices the strange bitter taste. Everyone knew he preferred his drinks sweet.

“What is this?”

“It’s a mixture of different juice and gingerer. Lord Aknadin ordered it to be served tonight.”

“My uncle always did have strange taste.”   
……………………………………………

The party continued well into the night. Laughter’s and cheers were constantly heard, all were indulging themselves in fine wine and good food. Atem gladly danced with some girls. They were all flirting with him. Sometimes he plays along only to see the jealous look on Kiaba’s face. Jealously really did suit the prideful priest.

“Nephew” Aknadin approached him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I could not make it sooner. I had some work to tend to at the palace. I hope you have enjoyed your birthday.”

“Yes uncle everything had been delightful. We are about to cut the cake. Come stand by me.”

“No, that alright. I have been standing all day. I think I’ll take a seat and watch you blow the candles out.”

“As you wish uncle.”

The cake was worth of any pharaoh. The white frosting mountain almost reached the ceiling. It required seven men to roll it in on a large table with wheels. Written in red icing was Atem’s name. A black rose decorated the center and its greens stems and leaves led all around the cake.

“Quiet impressive, Seto.” 

“I think it’s a little excessive Mahad.” Rolling his eyes the priest grabbed the cutting knife, determined to be the one to bring the pharaoh the first slice. But before the blade could even reach the frosting the cake started to shake violently, pieces of frosting fell to the floor. 

“What in god’s name is this!” quickly back up he managed just cover his face before buckets of chocolate erupted from the top. The sweet rain covered all the guess including Atem.

“Now that is just messy.” Complained the priest. His annoyance quickly slipped away when he saw his pharaoh trying to catch the chocolate rain in his mouth. That very chocolate was sliding in huge amount down the cake making it look like a mud slide.

None of the guess seemed to mind the mess. After all they could easily replace their clothes. In fact the surprise seem to please them even more.

Looking at his own clothes Seto sighed. He couldn’t help but notice that Mahad and Aknadin were the only one not covered in chocolate. Aknadin being the party planner obviously knew of the surprised and had chosen to stay away but that did not explain why Mahad the pharaoh’s body guard, who was always spitting distance away from Atem had chosen to stand outside the rains range. Not one stain appeared on his clothes.

“Hey.” He yelled at him. “Did you know about this?” 

“Well I might have heard the girls in the kitchen say something.” The body guarded admitted smiling.

“And you didn’t tell me anything.”

“You would have told the pharaoh and ruined the surprise.”

“You slime.”

The pair began to fight but the young ruler simply shrugged his shoulder. Those two were always at each other’s neck for reason or another.

As the night came to close the guess started to leave. The pharaoh himself was feeling a little tired. The celebration had started in the afternoon and currently they were reaching the morning of the following day. 

Mahad was obligated to escort some of the more important guess back to their homes or inns. But like the good body guard he was he left him with many guards. Stepping into the royal carriage he was closely followed by Kaiba. 

“Priest Seto. I need to discuss with you some important matters” Aknadin called.

“Can it not wait till tomorrow? I must accompany the pharaoh back to the palace.”

“It’s fine Kaiba. I can make it back on my own.”

“As you command my pharaoh.” Giving a small bow Seto closed the carriage door.  
………………………………………………………………

The pharaoh found himself drifting of in his carriage. The ride home was bumpier and longer than he remembered but he assumed it was because now he was alone and paying more attention to details. Usually he would ride with Seto and Mahad. Talking to them would make the ride go quicker. Sadly this ride seemed much longer than normal. Perhaps he was just in a hurry to arrive home and settle into his nice soft bed.

What the pharaoh was most surprised about was that his not so friendly neighborhood thief hadn’t shown up to the party. Bakura would always ruin event like this. From the first day Atem had been declared pharaoh he had been troubled by the bandit. Of course the thief hadn’t tried anything as big as trying to kill him like the first time but he be a fool to assume that Bakura was done causing trouble.

The last time he had saw him the thief and snuck into the castle and had stolen a bag of precious jewels. Seto had a fit and blamed Mahad. The biggest insult was that the thief had snuck into Seto’s room and drew a mustache on his face while he slept. It was the joke of the palace for weeks. Obviously Seto had every reason to be angry; Bakura could have easily slit his throat while he slept.

When the carriage stopped the door quickly opened and Atem climbed out. Thankfully they had taken him to the entrance closes to his room. A good night rest would do him some good.  
……………………………………………………………………

Kicking the box open Bakura crawled out and stretched his body. He had been cramped in that tight space for hours. His men were emerging from their boxes as well. He didn’t have to check to know that he was inside the palace wall. Aknadin’s plan had worked perfectly. They had snuck in with the performers and once the guards had check all the boxed containing the pharaohs gifts they snuck into them. The guards didn’t think to check the box again before sending them to the palace.

“Gross I had to share my box with a monkey.” One of his men complained.

“Shut up you fool. We have a limited time opening so move quickly.

Since most of the guards were still at the temple security was pretty light. It was light enough that twenty men could sneak through the halls. Reaching the pharaoh’s bed chamber Bakura and his bed killed the two guards before they could call for help. Their bodies dropped like sacks of potatoes on the floor. 

“Two of you switch into their clothes and watch the door. The rest hide their bodies and find some horses so we can escape later.”

Now that his men had their orders Bakura was free to retrieve the brat. A rope and sack were in one hand and a knife in his other.

The pharaoh’s room was just as lavish and frilly as he expected. Why did one man need a bed big enough to fit ten people? Crawling onto the deluxe bed his skin met with silken sheets that felt so nice. It was temping just to lie down and take a nap.

There the king was, sleeping so peacefully. His royal head rested on plum swan feathered, stuffed pillowed.

Smirking Bakura crept up right beside him. Softly he nudged the smaller man.

“Who…. Bakura!” Jolting up the pharaoh reached for the dagger hidden under his pillow but the thief wad too fast for him. He delivered a hard punch to Atem’s face effectively knocking him out.

“Sweet dream you majesty.” Bakura shook the hand he had punched the pharaoh with. “Man that felt fucking good.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok guys so im open to any idea, on how Bakura can torture Atem. I was thinking whipping but im not sure....

Chapter 4

Groaning the first thing Atem notices was that he was no longer on his soft warm bed; instead he was lying down on some dirty floor, shivering from the cold. Slowly sitting up he took in his frightening surroundings. The only light in the damp room came from a torch behind some bars he seemed to be trapped behind. The cell was small and the only thing to decorate it was a tiny bucket placed in the corner. 

Groaning he touched his cheek. The flesh was swollen and sensitive to the touch. The last thing he could remember was that thief’s face. 

“Dame him! I will have him whipped for this.”

“Oh I won’t be the one getting whipped pharaoh.”

Snapping his neck to the side Atem saw the white haired man look at him from outside the cell. He sat on a chair leaning forward, resting his elbows on the top of his knees and thighs. Dangling from his finger was a pair of bronze keys.

“What is the meaning of this tome robber?”

Smirking the thief scratched his uncombed spiky hair. “I thought pharaohs’ are suppose to be smart. But you’re too stupid to realize that I kidnapped you.”

“We’ve been over this thief. I did not kill your village. It was my father!”

Growling Bakura stood up and stalked up to the bars, his shadow loomed over the king, making the room feel even darker. 

“You may have not done the crime but you inherited your father’s sins since he died before I could kill him. Plus you have been benefitting from the millennium tools that were made from the bodies of the people in my village.” 

Yugi reached for the millennium puzzle but did not find it. He remembered taking it off and putting it away in his dresser before going to sleep. Hopefully Bakura hadn’t found it.

“I thought you would have stopped this after we sealed away Diabond”

“I’m mad about that too.”

“What do you plan on doing to me tomb robber?”

Smiling sadist Bakura stood up. “I’m going to kill you in the worst way I can think of. I’ll take my time and enjoy watching the life slip from your body.”

Atem widen his eyes. Fear was started to consume him. He was trapped without any idea where he was or how to escape.

“Fear suits you better than arrogance.” Bakura gave him his famous sneer.

“Fuck you thief. You won’t get away with this.” Glaring Atem stood up, ignoring how dizzy he felt.

“For having such a small body you sure have a deep voice. Shame you will never grow into it.”

Growling Atem was praying to Ra to make the thief spontaneous combust into flames. Sure he wasn’t as big as Bakura but he had muscular arms and legs that were earned threw long hours of sword and fighting lessons. Besides the thief was only a little bigger than him. He wasn’t huge like Mahad. The stolen red cloak he woke make him appear larger than he was because of the big sleeves and sharp shoulder edges, not to mention it had layers and layers of fabric giving him a bulkier figure.

“Any way I have my own celebration to get back to. My men are throwing a fest in my honor. Their serving all my favorite dish, roast pork glazed in honey and red pepper salad on the side.” He waved good bye to the pharaoh.

“Wait thief!” 

Ignoring his orders Bakura spoke over his shoulders. “I’ll start torturing you tomorrow. For now try to get some rest. You will need it. Oh, and happy birthday Pharaoh” Laughing evilly he left the young king to sleep on the cold stone ground again.

……………………………..  
Bakura woke up to the feeling of his heart banging against his ribcage. A thick layer of sweat clung to his body and some of it drenched the sheets. He had that dream again. Thankfully he did not scream like last time. That might of had his men running into his room to check on him and it would be embarrassing to admit he had a nightmare.

Covering his face with his hand Bakura groaned and arched his back on his bed. Well not his bed, he didn’t have a real bed. Instead he had a pile of fabric to sleep on. Well at least he had better sleeping conditions than the pharaoh. That thought alone helped him forget about his horrible dreams.

“I thought I was past this.”

Even though the room was pitch black he could still see. His eyes were accustomed to the dark, he did spend most of his childhood on the dark streets and raiding lightless tombs. His room was the biggest of course, but some might say it was the messiest. He had trash, clothes and even leftover food everywhere. In different corners of the room were piles of treasure he had required by less than legal means. This room was truly befitting a thief like himself.

……………………

“What do you mean he’s missing!!!!!!” Seto screamed.

“My men have been searching the palace and city nonstop. I was informed of the pharaoh’s disappearance just this morning when his dressing servants when to wake him.” Mahad sadly and worriedly told him.

“What about the guards?

“Two of the guards were found tied up in the kitchen and the others reported they saw nothing all night. With most of the guards distract by yesterday festivities the kidnapper picked the perfect time to adduct the pharaoh.”

Seto pasted back and forth. His eyes darted around the room and he nervously fidgeted with the millennium rod. “This wasn’t a random attack. This was planned and calculated. Whoever did this knew that Isis would be away, so she wouldn’t be here to predict the attack and they knew that security would be light because of the party. They must have had help from someone inside or they would have never made it to the Pharaoh’s chambers undetected. They had knowledge of the palaces’ layout and guard’s shifts.”

“You are correct Seto. But who could have planned this?”

“The only person who had a big enough grudge against him would be crazy enough and skilled enough to pull this off.”

“You mean the thief? He’s not smart enough nor could he gather the information to do this.”

Growling Seto punched the nearest wall. If hitting the stone had hurt, he didn’t show it. “He obviously had help. There is a traitor among us.”

Mahad shook his head. “Impossible. Not one of us would betray the Pharaoh. Even his servants love him. This had to be work of a foreigner. Maybe a country that wants to invade Egypt. The kidnapper might have worked for one of the guest at the party yesterday. I will review the guest list and narrow down the subject. I’m sure one of those bastards has stolen our beloved king.”

“I still believe this was that rat Bakura’s doing. I swear to Ra that if I catch him I will burn him alive.” Growling Seto marched off. 

“Where are you going Seto?” 

“I must inform Priest Aknadin of this tragic news.”


End file.
